Mortal Kombat VS. DC Universe
Summary Mortal Kombat VS. DC Universe is a tournament fighting game which pits the fighters from the Mortal Kombat universe against the greatest heroes and fearsome villains of DC comics Story As Raiden, Earthrealm's god of thunder and lightning defeats Shao Kahn, Emperor of Outworld and the Man of Steel Superman defeats Darkseid, the ruler of a dystopian planet known as Apokolips in their respective universes, the rest of the heroes and villains discover that their respective universes are now merging with one another (and if left unchecked, will destroy the universes). Plus, they also must discover the mystery surrounding the fearsome energy known as "Kombat Rage". They must stop the mergin of their universes and fight against the fearsome being known as "Dark Kahn". Gameplay This fighting game pits the Mortal Kombat characters against the DC comic heroes and villains. They fight amongst each other in a series of fighting features that are not new but unique to this game. First is "Klose Kombat" where the agressor fighter punches, kicks and locks the defender while the defender must kounter the agressor's attacks. The other is "Freefall Kombat", where the agressor punches and kicks the defender and can end the attacks in a special move, where the defedner must kounter the agressor's attacks and turn the tables. The last is "Test Your Might", though not like the bonus stage in the first Mortal Kombat. It alowws the agressor to slam the defender into a series of walls to increase damage while the defender must decrease the damage. Game Modes Arcade Mode The most common mode in Fighting games. This is where you can choose from 20 characters (10 from Mortal Kombat and 10 from the DC comics, or 11 from both after meeting certain conditions in the game) and either take on characters from either just the Mortal Kombat universe or the DC universe or you can take on characters from both universes as you fight your way to Dark Kahn. Story Mode Choose between the Mortal Kombat universe or the DC universe and solve the universe merging crisis and defeat Dark Kahn in the end and witness the story from the chosen universes' point of view. Combo Challenge Choose your character and complete a set list of combos for that particular character. Training Mode Choose your character and your opponent and hone your fighting game skills with your diesred settings for your opponent. Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts Let me say this. I knew that something like this was going to happen. Another video game company known for a fighting game was wanting to pit their characters against the DC Comics to duplicate the success of the "Marvel VS. Capcom" frianchise. At first I thought it was going to be SNK (known for fighting game franchises such as The King of Fighters, Fatal Fury and Samurai Shodown). I first played this game with a friend of mine and I thought it was good. Graphics The background graphics in this game are a bit flat (for a PS3 game), but still quite good. The character models are what impressed me, overtime the characters will show physical damage such as bruises, cuts and torn clothing and/or capes. I also liked the cinematic scenes which brings more intrique to the story. Rating: 7.5 Music The soundtrack in this game sounds a lot like in one of the Batman movies back in the 80's and 90's. Not that this is a bad thing as it sounds good, but the problem is that it can become stale overtime. Rating: 6.5 Sound/Voice The sounds are what you expect in a Mortal Kombat game, though sounded very good but not great. The voices on the other hand is what impressed me, hearing Liu Kang's voice was great (as he's from asia and needed a asian accent for his voice) the others also fit their respective character very nicely. Rating: 7 Gameplay Controls I suppose what separates Mortal Kombat from Street Fighter is the controls. Instead of having light punch/kick, medium punch/kick and hard punch/kick. The controls in Mortal Kombat has the buttins do a multi-hit combo by just mashing buttons (especially when it comes to the special moves), blocking *will* take some practice as you must press a certain button instead of the pad that amkes your fighter move away from the opponent. Rating: 7.5 Replay Value This game has a quite the number of unlockables you can discover, like playing as either Shao Kahn and Darkseid in Aracde Mode and you can also view the endings of the characters in the replay mode in the game. Unfortunately, that's all there is as far as unlockables are concerned. Rating: 7 Final Thoughts Persoanlly, I prefer Street Fighter over Mortal Kombat (for the depth of the characters and staying fresh after all these years). But, I think that this is one of the better Mortal Kombat games in recent memory, though it still has the 3-D motion problems that were present in Deadly Alliance, Deception and Armageddon. But if you like unusual crossovers (like me), tan by all means play this game. Overall rating: 6.5